


Silver Screen

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazell in Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Hazell never quite got used to the shock of seeing his own face, magnified a thousand times and bleached to monochrome. His own face, contorted with emotions he never experienced; his own eyes closed; his own lips kissing yet another woman for whom he felt nothing. Even the sight of his own name over the credits was hardly proof of his identity.

And yet he could not deny that he belonged here in this celluloid fairyland. That was the ridiculous thing. This whole crazy world of magnificent gestures and happy endings never seemed quite as artificial as his own life.


End file.
